


A Perfect Interlude

by BlushingHydrangea



Series: Alternate Universe - Firefighters & Friends [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingHydrangea/pseuds/BlushingHydrangea
Summary: Most importantly, Myungjun was just out of love and Jinwoo was single and available. The timing was just right. They were a perfect interlude for each other, filling the gap of loneliness.





	1. A Perfect Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This storyline was based on my imagination. Any resemblance to actual events is purely coincidental.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun managed to put on a genuine smile, despite momentarily lost in the gaze of this cute stranger, who was totally his type.

A throat cleared. “H…Hi!”

Kim Myungjun, a senior trauma doctor with thick-rimmed eyeglasses, turned around to face the voice that belonged to a seemingly cute dimpled face.

“Hey,” Myungjun managed to put on a genuine smile, despite momentarily lost in the gaze of this cute stranger, who was totally his type.

“Erm, Hi, I’m Park Jinwoo. Not sure if you remember, I was your patient a couple of months back. I went to Emergency Medical Center with a deep cut on my right arm. And you stitched me back,” said Jinwoo nervously as he shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his ash brown hair, trying hard to self-soothe.

Myungjun blinked, confused for a moment, then his eyes lit up and brows raised for a minute, making him looked ridiculously adorable when he recalled the cute firefighter who he tried hitting on sinfully a while back.

Both spoke at the same time.

“C…”

“Wo…”

Myungjun gestured Jinwoo to continue.

“Cute,” Jinwoo said, keeping his voice low and intimate. His broad smile and dimples brightened up his face.

Myungjun felt a sudden flush in his cheeks before he continued, “Wow! You cleaned up nicely. How’s your scar? That was one of my best sutures so far,” Myungjun laughed at the memory.

“My scar makes me look dangerous, see?” said Jinwoo proudly as he rolled up his sleeve showing Myungjun a long scar near his right elbow.

“Sexy,” Myungjun’s cheeks went pink again as he unknowingly blurted out the word.

“I see that you are alone. Can I buy you a drink for your great stitching? I’m here with my buddies but they are happy to leave me with you.” Jinwoo jerked his head towards a table of 3 men waving and grinning widely, obviously enjoying the moment.

For the next hour, Myungjun and Jinwoo lost themselves in getting to know each other. Most of the time, they were too distracted by each other. Jinwoo couldn’t resist watching Myungjun’s mouth as he talked animatedly. He was so distracted by Myungjun’s succulent lips, his perfect white teeth and his animated beautiful slender hands that he didn’t realise his buddies had left the bar until one of his buddies, Lee Dongmin texted him. Myungjun was also staring at Jinwoo when it was his turn to do the talking, seemingly mesmerized by Jinwoo's charming gaze and his cute dimples. As it turned out, Myungjun was older than Jinwoo by about 2 years, and they shared similar tastes in music and movies. Most importantly, Myungjun was just out of love and Jinwoo was single and available. The timing was just right. They were a perfect interlude for each other, filling the gap of loneliness.

***

“Why are you hiding your handsome face behind this?” Jinwoo frowned slightly as he removed Myungjun’s black-rimmed glasses.

Myungjun shrugged and looked at Jinwoo bashfully before melting into Jinwoo’s fit, toned body and hugged him lustfully.

“Wait, Jinwoo. We need to talk. I must tell you something. Before we proceed any further in this relationship, you deserve to know who I really am,” Myungjun took a deep breath and pulled himself away.

"I'm a witch. Technically, a hybrid, half human, half witch. My mum is a beautiful ordinary human and my dad is a damn witch," Myungjun said softly. "I know witchcraft, but I don't practise them on my patients. I went through medical school education just like every doctor," he added anxiously.

“So? I’m not afraid of you. I accept whoever you are,” Jinwoo stepped forward and embraced Myungjun again growling softly into his ears in his low and sultry voice.

 


	2. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding my breath for too long would make me want to fart! You want that?

_To My Sleeping Beauty,_

  
_When you read this letter, I’m already gone. Please don’t cry. I have made your favourite curry rice and packed some for your buddies. Remember to heat it up before you eat. You are lucky you are cute and hot. Why? Because you always drive me crazy when you leave your dirty uniforms lying around and for goodness’ sake, brush your teeth first thing you wake up! As much as I love you, I don’t want to hold my breath whenever I kiss you in the morning! Holding my breath for too long would make me want to fart! You want that?_

  
_Love you,_  
_M_

  
_***_

  
_My one and only honey butter bread,_

  
_Even after these years, I still feel a rush of adrenaline surge whenever your long and perfectly manicured fingers touch me. Do you still remember how we met? I miss you. Why is my work schedule in such a mess this week? We barely have a proper face-to-face conversation!_

  
_PS: I brushed my teeth this morning. Any reward for this good boy?_

  
_PPS: Dongmin loved your curry. Sanha said it wasn’t spicy enough._

  
_PPPS: It took me 1 hour to write this letter :(_

  
_Love you more,_  
_Jin_

  
_***_

  
_My Boo,_

  
_I just returned from work. My favourite patient passed away. You know? He was just showing me his daughter’s lovely wedding photos a few minutes ago before he passed. And his family was laughing and reminiscing the wedding by his bedside. I was there when they announced the time of death. To comfort them, I summoned my familiar into the ward. I told his beautiful family that their father, her husband, had reincarnated into the most gorgeous butterfly and was going to a better, happier place without pain._

  
_Oh, Boo…. Life is unpredictable. I should know better, but my heart still stings whenever my favourite patients passed._

  
_ㅠㅠ_  
_M_

  
_***_

  
_Hot buns,_

  
_Tomorrow 11pm. You. Me. Bedroom._

  
_I’m late for work!!!_

  
_Can you remind me again why are we writing instead of texting?_

  
_XOXO_  
_Jin_

  
_***_

  
_To My SEXY Silly Dory,_

  
_Do you like my sketch of you? You look like an angel in bed. Perhaps you can get angel wings inked on your back next time. I can’t believe your work injuries brought you to me. Thanks for being born and bring light to my already dark world. I’m facing deaths every day. I can’t imagine my world without you in it. I’m going to run some errands and be back soon._

  
_And forgetful Dory, FYI, we agreed to write because we can’t always use our phones at work. You save, I heal. Remember? Our missions on earth are important._

  
_Happy Birthday, my love ♡_

  
_XOXO_  
_M, your birthday present_

  
_***_

  
_Hey gorgeous,_

  
_I hate being apart from you for 48 hours. I miss your boisterous laughter, I miss resting my head on your belly, feeling the rise and fall of each breath._

  
_We had a rare case of animal rescue and Dongmin is keeping the cat until someone claims it._

  
_Shall we adopt a pet? How about a puppy?_

  
_Your muse,_  
_Jin_

  
_***_

  
_My Sexy King,_

  
_I dropped by your workplace this afternoon, but you were out on assignment. Hope you enjoyed the snacks that I’ve made!_

  
_I saw Dongmin. He looked so cheerful! What a drastic change within such a short period! He ended a 3 years relationship a month ago and was acting all sad and mopey when I last saw him. Wow! I guess owning a pet does make a person happier! Come to think of it, his Jerry gave me a strange vibe. I still can’t really pinpoint what’s ‘wrong’ with it._

  
_Guess what? I’ve bought a new pair of marathon shoes! You promised to get me in shape before my race day. Seriously, I miss seeing the way your muscles clench and release as you run on treadmill… And your cute perfect ass in your running shorts! So, when are you off this week?_

  
_In your arms soon,_  
_M_

  
_***_

  
_My sunshine,_

  
_I’m standing in for Dongmin today because he still can’t find his missing cat. I’ll be off tomorrow instead._

  
_Miss you_  
_Jin_

  
_***_

  
_Hey Handsome,_

  
_I know about Dongmin’s missing cat. Sorry, I’m the reason behind his disappearance._

_Remember I told you about the strange vibe from Jerry, the cat? I summoned my familiar to investigate. Guess what? Jerry is actually a cat shifter!_

  
_XOXOXOXO_  
_M_  
_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Part 1 of the Alternate Universe-Firefighters & Friends series if you haven't done so. They are linked.
> 
> Also, sorry for not being able to write a lot for Myungjin relationship. My brain functions better when it comes to Binu contents. I've tried my best to include elements that I've observed.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
